


Ordinary Magic

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Sometimes things are revealed that you don't always expect
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Ordinary Magic

Tara stepped out of the shower. The room had been filled with steam and Tara smiled as she saw the drawing of the flowers in the condensation on the mirror. She slowly dressed and brushed out her hair as she watched the lines of the drawing gradually disappear into her reflection.

It wasn’t the first time it happened in the past few weeks. With so many women in the house, she couldn’t figure out the likely culprit. At first she thought it was a joke, someone walking in by accident while she was in the shower, drawing a smiley face on the mirror – most of them were kids, some of them didn’t speak English, so a drawing would have gotten the message across quickly enough. They’d been sweet and harmless, so she ruled out any agents of the First. And Willow and Kennedy, well… they were so wrapped in each other that neither of them would have done anything like that. And it couldn’t possibly be the one person that Tara really wanted it to be. 

She sighed and crawled into the bed she shared with Buffy. Space being limited, everyone had to double up, even the senior Slayer. For Tara, it had been a sort of wonderful torture, having the object of her affection only a breath away, and, at the most, just being able to share secrets and stories with Buffy.

_“When was the first time you ever did magic?” Buffy had asked._

_“The first? Well, when I was about seven, I did that thing where you write on a piece of paper in lemon juice and it when it dries you can’t see it anymore. I used to draw pictures and write secret messages and stuff like that.”_

_“What good was it when you couldn’t see what you drew?”_

_“Well, that’s where the candles came in. Hold it next to a candle and whatever it was would be revealed. Ordinary magic.”_

_“Neat.”_

_“Yeah, it was. Until Cousin Beth nearly burned the house down.”_

_“I did something like that once, wrote a bad word on the bathroom mirror. I didn’t realize it would come back when Mom took a shower. She was less than pleased, to put it mildly.”_

Tara jolted herself out of the memory and looked at the girl sleeping peacefully beside her. 

It couldn’t be, _could it?_

Two nights later, the girls were gathered in the living room, watching a movie. Tara did a quick head count, gave Buffy a little half-wave, and headed upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, as the hot water had turned progressively cooler, Tara resigned herself to the fact that tonight was not her night. She shut off the taps and stepped out of the shower.

Buffy was in the center of the floor, holding Tara’s towel. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Tara whispered in reply.

“I like what you wrote.”

“Thanks. The flowers, everything… you. You were a nice surprise.”

“I wasn’t sure how you’d… I was trying to take it slow. Haven’t done that in… ever, I think.”

“Do you mind maybe going a little faster now? Or at least hand me my towel, it’s getting a little cold in here.”

“Right. Sorry. Naked you sorta short-circuited my brain.”

“What would happen if I kissed you?”

“You might never get your towel back.”

“I’ll take that risk.”

As Tara pulled Buffy into her arms and kissed her gently, the words on the mirror started to fade. 

_You wove a spell around me with ordinary magic._


End file.
